Contradições
by Lamari
Summary: [COMPLETA] Iguais ou Diferentes? Palavras ou silêncio? Simplesmente, Camus e Milo. [Fluffy yaoi bobinho Camus e Milo, POV]
1. Palavras

**A/N: Esta é uma fic yaoi. Se você não gosta, não leia.**

**Saint Seiya e os personagens da série não me pertence. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.**

**Resumo: Iguais ou Diferentes? Palavras ou silêncio? Simplesmente, Camus e Milo. **

-X-X-X-

Cap 1 – Palavras 

Bem, eu amo. O que eu posso fazer? Hoje sei disso, está claro como água. Todo o desespero que senti quando o vi tombado no fim da batalha pelo Santuário. Toda a angústia em meu peito quando o vi ressurgir, belo e imortal vampiro na noite densa, para matar aquilo que mais amava. O ódio dele, e de mim mesmo, por ter de assistir sua morte. Por minhas próprias mãos. Atena bem sabe quantas vezes esfreguei minhas mãos, tentando limpar delas o sangue _dele_.

E a alegria, alegria intensa de vê-lo ressuscitado, vivo pelas mãos de Atena. Agora entendo a gratidão imensa que senti naquele momento. Hoje entendo porque não fui capaz sequer de reparar que a deusa também trouxera os outros à vida. Naquele momento, não vi nada. Nada além do rosto alvo e dos cabelos vermelhos. Nada além dos olhos azuis, olhos profundos que demonstravam um sofrimento pungente.

Não senti nada. Nada além de júbilo. Nada além de adoração pela deusa e por nós mesmos. Seres capazes de mover céus e terras, de descer aos infernos e retornar. Titãs possuidores de um poder tão imenso. Homens-deuses. Guerreiros valorosos em busca da justiça. Iguais. Eu e ele. Completamente iguais.

Iguais e amigos. Amigos. _Ai, _essa palavra dói. Faz o peito encolher. Toda vez que o vejo, lindo... _ah, _tão lindo! Praticamente etéreo! Camus de Aquário... o homem que desde cedo me fez fazer as maiores loucuras de minha vida! Sim, eu sempre fui organizado. Firme. Completamente lúcido e ciente de minhas obrigações. Quanto a Camus, bem... ele sempre foi e continua sendo um espírito livre. Seu corpo segue ordens e conhece suas obrigações... mas sua alma... sua alma voa! E é capaz de me levar pelos céus junto de si.

Certo, Milo, a quem quer enganar? Minhas mãos suam e eu as esfrego uma na outra. Já repeti as palavras vinte vezes em frente ao espelho. É simples, Milo. Você sobe as escadarias até Aquário, o que faz todo dia, olha bem nos olhos azuis mais perfeitos desse mundo, e diz as palavras. _Camus, não suporto mais esse sentimento me sufocando. Eu te amo. Do fundo do meu coração. Não sei o que você pensa sobre isso, mas quero que aceite meu amor. Pois ele lhe pertence. _Pronto, é simples.

Uma última olhada no espelho. É melhor pentear os cabelos mais uma vez. E trocar essa calça jeans... talvez algo mais formal seja mais apropriado. Hum... não. Camus prefere assim. Ou não. Não sei. Oh Zeus, como estou nervoso! Calma, Milo, não seja idiota! Pare de andar em círculos por seu quarto! Se concentra, Escorpião.

Um... dois... três... quatro... ufa, melhor assim. Meu coração desacelerou um pouco. Devo estar ficando louco. Eu, Milo de Escorpião, com o coração disparado somente por pensar em fazer algo. Maldito Camus. _Ah_, agora entendo porque sempre disseram que amor e ódio são sentimentos irmãos.

Mais uma olhada no espelho. Deixa eu me apalpar, arrumar as rugas da camisa de seda. Seda preta. Até eu me acho sexy nessa camisa. Se bem que eu não conto. Egocêntrico deveria ser meu nome do meio!

Milo, Milo, a quem quer enganar? Só se for a si mesmo! Respire fundo! Gotas de perfume. Perfume bom, cítrico. Masculino. Não é porque amo um homem que deixei de ser um... não é? Ah não, nem pense nisso. Não agora. Você nem sabe se ele vai te aceitar... mas se ele não aceitar eu... ah, Milo! Você se desconstruiu!

Bem, ao menos tomei o primeiro passo. Saí de casa. Essas malditas escadas nunca me pareceram tão íngremes! Meus pés pesam. Meu coração acelera. Minha boca seca. Sim, cheguei em Aquário. E ele me recebeu sorrindo lindamente. Um dos meus maiores orgulhos: Camus raramente sorri, mas sempre está disposto a fazê-lo por mim.

Ele me convida para entrar. E me pergunta porque estou nervoso. Chega perto de mim. "Você está bem, Milo?", me pergunta em tom preocupado. Droga! O que eu tinha programado para dizer, mesmo?

-X-X-X

_If you need a friend_

_Don't look to a stranger_

_You know in the end_

_I'll always be there_

_Se você precisar de um amigo_

_Não procure um estranho_

_Você sabe que, no fim,_

_Sempre estarei aqui_

_And when you're in doubt_

_And when you're in danger_

_Take a look all around_

_And I'll be there_

_E quando você duvidar_

_E quando estiver em perigo_

_Olhe em volta_

_Estarei lá para você_

Zeus, Atena... o que eu faço agora? Por que esses olhos pousam inquisitorialmente sobre os meus? Bem, talvez seja pelo fato de eu estar esfregando uma mão na outra alucinadamente. Ou então por eu estar andando em círculos pela sala da casa de Camus. Ou por já ter tomado três copos d'água e continuar com a boca seca. Ou ainda pelas minhas faces vermelhas: o fogo em minhas bochechas denuncia meu estado. Vergonha? Não, não acredito que seja vergonha. Medo. Sim, medo. Eu, Milo de Escorpião, estou morrendo de medo. Atena, você me ressuscita caso ele diga não?

Tomo coragem e encaro Camus. Os olhos profundamente azuis não estão gélidos como sempre. Ele me fita como se eu fosse o ser mais estranho entre a céus e inferno. Zeus! Milo, se concentra! Pare de esfregar as mãos! Um... dois... três... quatro... assim está melhor. – Não me olhe assim, Camus! – arre!, que consegui falar alguma coisa!

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. Hum, gesto típico de quando ele começa a se irritar. Lá vem bomba.

– Assim como? Com cara de ponto de interrogação, Milo? Você está há meia hora agindo feito um perfeito idiota. Eu te conheço há algum tempo e sei que você não é disso. Vamos, fale logo. Algo lhe aflige? Posso te ajudar? Você só pode ter vindo aqui procurar ajuda...

Certo, não foi tão ruim assim. Só um pouco. Preciso falar para ele. Dizer tudo o que eu sinto de uma vez por todas. Quais eram as palavras mesmo? – Camus, você sabe que sou seu amigo. Sempre, sempre poderá contar comigo. Por isso eu quero deixar muito claro que, aconteça o que acontecer, quero que você sempre me veja como um amigo! – mas será possível que eu não me lembro de uma palavra sequer? Eu repeti tanto em frente ao espelho! E o olhar de Camus... Zeus, não consigo decifrar esse olhar. Por que ele não fala nada? – Prometa-me, Camus, que sempre me considerará um amigo.

Ele suspira. Está pensando. Conheço todos os gestos, todos os tiques do aquariano. E ele se julga misterioso...

– Milo? Milo, estou falando com você!

– Que? – nossa, que chacoalhão! E que mãos fortes envolvendo meus ombros... Não, Milo, se concentra, Milo!

– Estou perguntando se você quer alguma coisa! Quer tomar mais água? Quer se sentar? Você não parece estar se sentindo bem!

Típico. Desviando o assunto. Ele não quer responder minha pergunta. Deixo-me levar até a cozinha. Sentamo-nos os dois, um de frente para o outro. Os olhos dele continuam a me encarar inquisitorialmente. E os lábios finos tremulam levemente. Ele titubeia? – Responda-me, Camus. Sabe que sou e sempre serei seu amigo, aconteça o que acontecer. Preciso saber se você considera o mesmo. Você sabe que arriscaria tudo por você: minha vida, minha honra. Que me culpo por não ter podido te salvar do Hyoga devido a um pedido _seu_. Que me culpo por ter te matado com minhas próprias mãos. Eu daria minha vida por você sem medo, Camus. Isso até me deixaria feliz. E saiba que se você duvidar, se você estiver em perigo... eu sempre estarei lá.

Ele abaixa os olhos. Ufa!, um minuto sem aquelas safiras me fitando como quem lê minha alma. Ele suspira, ajeita uma mecha do cabelo ruivo e me encara nos olhos novamente: o alívio durou tão pouco. – Você sabe que sim...

Alguém tira esse sorriso idiota de meus lábios, por favor?

-X-X-X-

_I'm sorry but I'm just of the right words to say_

_I know they don't sound I planned them to be_

_But if you wait around the world I'll make you fall for me_

_I promise you, I promise you I will _

_Me desculpe mas estou só pensando nas palavras certas a dizer_

_Sei que elas não soam como eu planejei_

_Mas se você esperar eu farei você se apaixonar por mim_

_Eu prometo, eu prometo que o farei_

– Por que você está sorrindo feito um idiota, Milo? Aliás, por que você está agindo feito um idiota desse jeito? É alguma guerra? Alguma missão maluca? O que está acontecendo, Milo?

Ele se exaspera, levanta-se bruscamente e se debruça sobre a mesa, aproximando-se de mim. Bem, ao menos o sorriso idiota se desmanchou. Agora só sobrou a cara de idiota. Menos mal. – Camus de Aquário, sempre tão emotivo... – ironia. Essa é a chave de tudo. Ironia.

Camus se senta e cruza os braços. Bufa algo em francês. Língua linda! Tão melódica, tão sensual... Isso no meu pescoço é suor? Zeus, Milo, se concentra! Você precisa falar! Falar! Dizer tudo, confessar. As palavras... quais eram as palavras? Eu sou sempre tão metódico, por que esqueci as benditas palavras? Por Atena!

Levanto-me também. Caminho em volta da mesa e paro com as costas encostadas na pia. Ele está parado em minha frente, de braços cruzados: fechado. Nada receptivo. Mas eu preciso falar, não preciso? É, preciso! – Camus, eu vim até aqui desse jeito estranho porque há algo que eu preciso te confessar...

Nada. Ele não se mexe. Não move um músculo sequer. Somente me encara com aqueles olhos azuis inquisidores. Tomás de Torquemada não era mais controlado, não mesmo. Sei que, no fundo, ele tem vontade de me esganar. Mas está curioso. Sim, está. Os olhos dele exalam indiferença, mas os lábios tremulam levemente. E as mãos por trás dos braços cruzados suam. Ele não diz nada: somente me encara. Maldito Camus! Maldito treinamento! Se fosse o Hyoga ele cederia e perguntaria. Não pense nisso, Milo. Não pense. Sinta. Por favor. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, deixe-se levar pela emoção. Quais eram as palavras, por Zeus?

– Desculpe-me, Camus, mas estou procurando as palavras. Eu estou há dias treinando, tentando encontrar as palavras certas. Eu as tinha encontrado, mas elas se evaporaram quando pisei em Aquário. Zeus, não consigo me lembrar delas! – e ele continua me encarando impassivelmente. Que inferno!

Desencosto-me da pia e caminho até a porta da cozinha. De costas para ele. Se eu não encarar aqueles flocos de neve a que ele chama de olhos, talvez eu consiga. Deixa eu me preparar: tomo o ar e solto pausadamente. – Camus de Aquário, a verdade é uma só. Descobri que te amo. Não como amigo. Te amo, sabe? Quero ficar com você. _Preciso _de você. Entenda que eu precisava dizer-lhe isso... mesmo. E se você não quiser nada comigo, eu entendo. Mas espere. Eu vou fazer com que você se apaixone por mim. Eu vou. É só você me deixar ficar por perto. Eu prometo, Camus. Prometo.

Abraço meu próprio corpo como uma criança desprotegida. Ele continua atrás de mim. Imóvel, pelo que posso perceber. Maldito! Ele não vai dizer nada? Vai me deixar dessa forma, completamente idiota aqui? Nunca pensei que eu fosse capaz de fazer isso! Não eu, não Milo de Escorpião. Onde está a altivez, Milo? Onde?

-X-X-X-

_When your day is through_

_And so is your temper_

_You know what to do_

_I'll always be there_

_Quando seu dia está ruim_

_Assim como seu temperamento_

_Você sabe o que fazer_

_Sempre estarei lá_

_Sometimes if I shout_

_It's not what's intended_

_These words just come out_

_With no cross to bear_

_Às vezes se eu grito_

_Não é o que quero fazer_

_As palavras simplesmente saem_

_É a cruz que se carrega_

Quantos segundos se passaram? Quantos minutos? E por que esse silêncio? Por que ele não diz nada? Por que não se mexe? Inferno! Milo, respire fundo. Isso. Acalme-se. E nem pense em chorar. Não torne tudo ainda mais patético. Mas pense com o coração. Não saia daqui em disparada. Não, Milo. Espere. Mais um pouco. – Não precisa responder agora, Camus. Mas só quero que se lembre. Quero que se lembre da batalha pelo Santuário. Quando você me pediu para que não matasse Hyoga. Lembra-se disso? Aquilo foi a morte pra mim, e você sabe: desobedecer uma ordem, deixar o inimigo passar por mim. Mas eu fiz. Você me faz agir de maneira que eu jamais agiria, Camus. Naquela guerra tudo estava ruim. Péssimo. E você _me _procurou, e a nenhum outro. Porque você sabia que eu sempre estaria lá por você. Sempre. Sempre soube que poderia contar comigo. Espero que leve isso em conta agora.

Nada. Absolutamente nada. Nada além do silêncio. E do tic tac maldito do relógio de parede, cuja presença só notei agora. Talvez porque meu coração começa a se acalmar e bater cada vez mais devagar, recuperando-se do ritmo da adrenalina. Aos poucos, começo a entender. Começo a entender que jamais haverá começo. Silêncio. Sepulcral silêncio. – Mas que MERDA, Camus, será que não mereço nem uma PORRA de palavra? Nem um desculpa, Milo, mas não dá? Nem um some daqui? Que MERDA, Camus!

Certo, estou gritando. E meu coração volta a bater acelerado, mais adrenalina é injetada em meu sangue. Será que adrenalina em excesso mata? Seria bom, não seria? Morte rápida, sem dor... porque viver assim, depois disso... ainda não o encaro, não sei como ele está. A única coisa que sei é que está imóvel. Permanece inabalavelmente impassível. Que merda! Eu não deveria, não poderia ter gritado.

– Desculpe-me, Camus. Estou nervoso, completamente fora de mim. Não deveria ter dito isso. Não mesmo. Mas também o que você esperava? Estou aqui completamente desprovido, completamente desprotegido diante de você e você não diz nada... por favor, Camus. Diga alguma coisa! Por favor...

-X-X-X-

_I am sorry but I'm just thiking of the right words to say_

_I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be_

_But if I have to walk the world and make you fall for me _

_I promise you, I promise you I will_

_Me desculpe mas estou só pensando nas palavras certas a dizer_

_Sei que elas não soam como eu planejei_

_Mas se eu tiver que andar o mundo e fazer você se apaixonar por mim_

_Eu prometo, eu prometo que o farei_

_I gotta tell you_

_I need to tell you_

_I've got to tell you_

_I gotta tell you_

_Tenho que te dizer_

_Preciso te dizer_

_Devo te dizer_

_Tenho que te dizer_

Nada. O homem é realmente feito de gelo? Nada, silêncio. Somente o silêncio. Que droga! Que inferno! Inferno! – INFERNO, Camus! Eu precisava te dizer, que droga! Te confessar! Todo o sentimento que me corrói o peito. Todo esse amor que me sufoca, o desejo que me queima. Toda essa vontade que me faz não ser eu mesmo. Que inferno, Camus. Talvez eu não tenha encontrado as palavras certas... mas se for preciso caminhar pelo mundo inteiro, céus e inferno, eu o farei. Eu prometo, Camus, eu juro por Atena que farei você se apaixonar por mim!

Não chore, Milo. Não chore... não se deixe cair... encoste-se. Isso, encoste-se no batente da porta. Sim, e se apóie nesses braços que envolvem sua cintura. E tombe sua cabeça nesse ombro que cobre o seu. E deixe-se levar por essa boca colada a seu ouvido. Minhas pernas bambeiam, meu coração só falta arrebentar meu peito. É Camus? – Camus?

-X-X-X-


	2. Silencio

**Cap. 2 – Silêncio**

Mal pude acreditar quando o ouvi dizer aquelas palavras. O corpo dele, de costas para mim, trêmulo. E eu imaginei a boca dele dizendo que me ama. Me ama. É, milagres acontecem. Devo contar que eu também o amo? Que sempre amei? Que se pedi a ele para que deixasse Hyoga passar, foi não para ensinar uma última lição a meu pupilo, mas sim para proteger Milo. Protegê-lo. Eu jamais me perdoaria se ele se machucasse. Jamais.

E quando retornei do inferno para matar Atena, regozijei-me por poder vê-lo. Vê-lo uma última vez. E foi em júbilo que morri novamente por suas mãos. Pelas dignas mãos de meu amado Milo de Escorpião. Quando voltei prometi que não iria jamais confessar-lhe o que sentia. Não... e se eu perdesse a amizade de Milo? Era melhor tê-lo como amigo do que não tê-lo de forma nenhuma.

Eu sou Camus de Aquário. Um guerreiro, soldado nas fileiras divinas. Mas, acima de tudo, sou um homem. E é como homem que me sinto livre. Livre para voar, livre para viver. Milo é diferente, sempre teve o dever como sua pedra fundamental. Somos tão diferentes! Acho que é por isso que o amo tanto. Mas eu sou um cavaleiro do gelo, e fui treinado para não ter emoções. Ou ao menos para não demonstrá-las. Meus olhos são como dois flocos de neve azuis, parados, congelados num estado de impassibilidade perene. Mas são esses mesmo olhos que agora choram. De emoção. Sem fazer barulho, sem causar o menor ruído. A menor mudança no ar que nos rodeia.

Talvez seja sadismo, mas adorei vê-lo se confessar. Completamente fora de si, completamente desbaratinado. Sim, fiquei observando a confissão. E o jeito dele de procurar as palavras. Eu sorri, e ele não percebeu. Está tão agitado que não percebeu. Só me aproximo quando o corpo dele, trêmulo, pende para o lado e se encosta ao batente da porta de minha cozinha. Envolvo sua cintura com meus braços, colo meu corpo ao corpo dele. Afasto com uma mão aquelas longas mechas douradas, e colo minha boca ao ouvido de Milo. Estou tão próximo que posso sentir os batimentos cardíacos acelerados dele. E ele, tenho certeza, pode sentir os meus.

Ele procurou as palavras certas o tempo inteiro. As palavras capazes de fazer com que eu me apaixonasse por ele. Quem se preocupa com palavras quando se pode agir?

-X-X-X-

_Words like violence_

_Break the silence_

_Come crashing in_

_Into my little world_

_Painful to me_

_Pierce right through me_

_Can't you understand_

_Oh my little boy_

_Palavras como violência_

_Quebram o silêncio_

_Vem invadindo_

_Meu pequeno mundo_

_Doloroso para mim_

_Perfuram-me_

_Você não entende_

Oh meu pequeno garoto 

Sinto que ele se apóia em mim. E que se esforça para não chorar. Tolo. Será que ele sente? Será que ele vê que eu choro? Percebo que Milo abre a boca, que quer dizer algo. Tolo. Não entende! Não vai entender nunca! Levo uma de minhas mãos aos lábios dele... como quero beijar esses lábios... mas não. _Ainda _não. – Você é mesmo um tolo, Milo de Escorpião! Procurando palavras, um repertório inteiro de palavras. E para quê? Palavras não são nada se não há sentimento, Milo. É isso que você precisa entender!

Ele se mexe, se remexe em meus braços. Quer se virar, quer me encarar de frente. Eu também quero. Mas Milo é impaciente... como é impaciente, por Zeus! – Milo, tenha calma. Eu não vou embora. Mas quero que você perceba. Que você se acalme. Que você sinta. Quieto, Milo. Quieto, _mon ange. _Acalme-se. Quero que você saiba que camisas de seda preta e perfumes cítricos ficam extremamente sensuais em você, mas não foram capazes de me conquistar. Não mesmo. Muito menos palavras, Milo.

Se eu permitisse ele diria "então o quê?". Tenho certeza que diria isso. Mas minha mão passeando por seus lábios entreabertos é bem convincente. Ele não irá falar nada enquanto eu não permitir. Ver Milo de Escorpião subjugado dessa forma me faz bem, confesso. Agora sei que, aconteça o que acontecer... eu terei Milo, e eu serei dele. É uma sensação tão boa... – Milo, você me conquistou pelo que você é, e não pelo _como _você é. Me conquistou por suas ações, e não pelas palavras. Eu também te amo, Milo. Há tanto tempo que nem sei...

Sorrio. Choro. Aperto mais Milo contra mim. Milo, Milo, Milo... perco-me no dourado daqueles cabelos e no calor daquela pele.

-X-X-X-

_All I ever wanted_

_All I ever needed_

_Is here in my arms_

_Words are very unnecessary_

_They can only do harm_

_Tudo o que sempre quis_

_Tudo o que sempre precisei_

_Está aqui em meus braços_

_Palavras são tão desnecessárias_

Elas só servem para machucar 

Não digo nada. Ele não diz nada. Não precisamos dizer nada, e isso me alegra. Aos poucos percebo que Milo se acalma. Ele apóia a cabeça em mim e se solta. Ele se deixa levar pela primeira vez em meus braços. Eu espero que seja a primeira vez de muitas. Meus dedos continuam brincando com seus lábios. E os braços dele envolvem os meus. É um momento único, quase lírico, que pretendo guardar para sempre comigo. Para sempre. Protegê-lo. Tê-lo. Para sempre.

– Vê, Milo? Para que palavras? Palavras podem ferir alguém, um abraço não. E o que eu sempre quis, Milo, está aqui, comigo. Envolvo com meus braços aquele de quem mais preciso nesse mundo. Nada mais importa.

Ele respira pausadamente. Eu beijo o pescoço dele. A pele é macia e quente. Desejosa. Ah, Milo, se você soubesse o quanto desejei isso...

-X-X-X-

_Vows are spoken_

_To be broken_

Feelings are intense 

_Words are trivial_

_Pleasure remain_

_So does the pain_

_Words are meaningless_

_And forgettable_

_Votos são ditos_

_Para serem quebrados_

_Sentimentos são intensos_

_Palavras são triviais_

_O prazer fica_

_Assim como a dor_

_Palavras são insignificantes_

_E esquecíveis_

Ele tomba mais a cabeça, dando-me completo acesso a seu pescoço. E eu ouço um suspiro, um pequeno arfar. Milo fica mais leve. Posso sentir que o peso que ele carregava simplesmente se dissipou. Sumiu. Evaporou-se e subiu às estrelas. No céu. Eu, que conheci o inferno, pela primeira vez conheço o céu. O paraíso está na pele de Milo.

– Sabe de uma coisa, Milo, _mon ange_? De nada adianta dizer eu te amo. Preciso te fazer sentir. Pois as palavras são completamente desprovidas de significado. Não servem para absolutamente nada. Os sentimentos, estes sim, são importantes. E intensos. Muito intensos. Ao menos os meus por você. Daqui pra frente, Milo, minha missão nessa vida vai ser fazê-lo se sentir amado. Querido. Desejado. Pois você o é. Não preciso te dizer eu te amo, preciso que você _sinta _que te amo. Espero que você esteja disposto a isso.

Ele estremece em meus braços. Eu sou capaz de traduzir todo e qualquer gesto de Milo de Escorpião. Afinal, nos conhecemos desde... sempre. Milo sempre foi meu melhor amigo, meu único amigo. O único que sempre soube que eu não demonstrar sentimentos não significava que não os tivesse. O único para quem eu contava sobre minhas angústias, sobre minhas vontades. Vontade de sair, de deixar tudo, de ser livre. Completamente e totalmente livre. Mas o amor à deusa nunca me deixou fugir. E nem o amor por Milo.

Mas ele está muito quieto. Por mais que eu tenha pedido... esperava que ele fosse se agitar, virar-se em meus braços, tomar-me de assalto. Esperava que o autocontrole de Milo fosse às favas. Talvez eu esteja esperando muito. Ele confessou que me ama, e isso já basta. E como basta!

Escorrego meus braços pela lateral do corpo bem feito, sentindo os músculos dos braços e do tórax. Músculos bem trabalhados, corpo másculo de homem bem feito. Com uma mão afasto os cabelos longos mais uma vez. Forço a cabeça dele para frente e encaro a nuca desnuda. Encosto meu nariz naquele pedaço de Milo, logo em seguida meus lábios e minha língua. Demarco um território que daqui pra frente será meu. Tão somente meu.

-X-X-X-

_All I ever wanted_

_All I ever needed_

_Is here in my arms_

_Words are very unnecessary_

_They can only do harm_

_Tudo o que sempre quis_

_Tudo o que sempre precisei_

_Está aqui em meus braços_

_Palavras são tão desnecessárias_

Elas só servem para machucar 

Afasto-me do pescoço dele, sentindo-o arfar. Milo é sexy, muito sexy. E eu sou cavaleiro do gelo mas não sou imune ao fogo. Minha pele queima, meus olhos estreitam, meus lábios tremem, minhas mãos passeiam pelo corpo bem torneado. Meu corpo todo clama pelo toque, clama pela pele, clama por ele. Por Milo.

– _Mon ange_, sei que pedi para que calasse, mas está quieto demais. Agora sou eu quem precisa que você fale. Por favor, me diga. Vamos ficar juntos, Milo? Vamos? – meu coração está prestes a sair pela minha boca. Sinto-me como um adolescente em frente ao primeiro amor. Bem, em grande parte isso é verdade. Milo, Milo, Milo, Milo... mil vezes Milo... para sempre.. droga, Milo, diz de novo que me ama! Preciso ouvir! Mais uma vez... uma vezinha só...

-X-X-X-

_Enjoy the silence_

_Aproveite o silêncio_

Milo se livra de meus braços. Vira-se para mim e sorri encantadoramente. Percebo que seus olhos verdes brilham mais intensamente pelas lágrimas que ele teima em segurar. Ele leva seus dedos a meu rosto e enxuga minhas lágrimas, prova da emoção que toma meu peito. Eu sou Camus de Aquário, Cavaleiro de Atena. Eu sou Camus, um homem apaixonado. Eu sou simplesmente um homem, e nada mais. E é como homem que agora me sinto jubiloso. Feliz. O sorriso dele é tão intenso, ilumina minha alma. Diga-me, Milo. Por favor. – Diga-me, Milo...

– Camus! – ele diz e me abraça, encostando a boca em meu ouvido, num gesto que me faz estremecer por completo. – Sim? – eu consigo balbuciar.

– Aproveite o silêncio!

Um beijo. Lábios doces e macios envolvendo os meus. Mãos fortes percorrendo minhas costas. Uma língua quente massageando a minha. Sofreguidão, desejo, paixão e amor. É, realmente, palavras são desnecessárias. Os sentimentos, estes sim, são intensos. Acate o conselho de Milo, Camus, e aproveite o silêncio.

A cama é macia e o amor é doce.

-X-X-X-

**A/N: Fic pequenina, pequenina, bobinha, que nasceu de minha vontade de fazer algo bem açucarado, bem fluffy mesmo.**

**Camus e Milo diferente do que se vê por aí. Mas me fizeram enxergar que Milo julga Kanon e Camus passa a saga inteira às lágrimas. Huuuuum, será que Milo é mesmo o impulsivo e Camus o controlado? Quis fazer essa aqui um pouquinho diferente... enfim, espero que tenha ficado bom.**

**Aliás, meu primeiro e único POV. Não sirvo pra isso não.**

**Músicas, ambas do Depeche Mode. **

**Cap. 1 – I promise you I will**

**Cap. 2 – Enjoy the Silence**

**Preciso dizer? Deixem uma autora feliz: REVIEWS, pls!**

**Obrigada!**


End file.
